The Road Through Evernight
by Servant of Fire
Summary: Being the third part of the Tales of New Shadow.
1. Chapter 1 The End Begins

**Chapter One~The End Begins~**

**Being the third part in the Tales of New Shadow~**

Master Samwise woke to darkness rising on either side of them, like great walls of water. Through the center of the Evernight there was a road of ashes, strown here and there with a few broken bones, of what or who he didn't know. He didn't see the others, and he began to wonder if they were all fairing well out of the midst of this unworldly shade.

Frodo was lying beside him, he knew it before he saw him, because he could feel him, and countless ages spent with him in Netherworlds, had caused him to be as concious of his master's presence, as he was of his own existance. He turned to look at him, grateful that he wasn't alone in this shadow. Was shocked by how pale and cold he was.

"Oh, Frodo! m'dear Frodo, wake up now, you lay so deathly white, it frightens your poor Sam!"

He began to think, and cursed himself:

_"No, you don't, Sam, don't even think it. He hasn't left you now, not after all these" years" for lack of a better word, no way!"_

Still Frodo didn't move, and Sam knelt close.

"Master?"...

He bent, and touched his neck, looking for his heart somewhere in his eery white skin. There was no sound of it, nor even the faintest feeling.

"FRODO!" Sam wailed into the bitter darkness.

Alone was one thing. Alone without his master was another. But alone with only he and his master, and his dear master lying beside him ,DEAD.

Sam was panicing. Breathless. Ears ringing, smothering. He could hear a choir of Nazguls in his head, and he felt icey tears.

"Tirgil..." he prayed to the shadow..."Lord, please..."

Somewhere in the darkness...he didn't know where...but he could feel Him there...

"Please, don't...

He tore his cloak in his hands, till they bled, and screamed:

"No, Frodo, please, not again! Don't leave your, Sam! How hard and cruel, Frodo, dear Frodo..."

He covered his mouth in his hands. Never mind the darkness, or the end of the world. No hell could be as deep or dark as the thought this empty, howling, ashen pathway was to be his master's grave.

"Frodo...wake up..."

Sam reached then, and cradled him close, stairing at his face, willing him to wake. Wishing himself dead so his master's heart would stir. Crying on his face. Cold tears not making him stir at all.

"Master, dear Master! Frodo, please! Please..."

He held him and wept for a long, long time. He had been to many a darkness.

But this was the very end.

Then a small voice said his name.

"Sam? Why are you crying?"

And Sam cried for joy, and the whole darkness heard it, and this is where our story begins, with Frodo and Sam, and with neither knowing where they were exactly,or what had become of the others since they came hither.


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening in the Dark

**Chapter Two: Awakening in the Dark~**

Eowyn's eyes flashed open, like lightning across the face of a troubled sea. She was suspended between heaven and earth, upside down, the weight of her armor pulling her down towards the ashen blackness she understood to be the ground. And she felt it in her soul, knew it well, the spider's chill.

For there in the darkness, were great mountainous shapes, of the bones of the slain, and the living entangled likewise, in great burial shrouds of Spider's webs. This was the place where the kindred of Ungoliath had fled in the Dark Days of long gone unhappy things, when Melkor lived yet to cause trouble.

And this is also the place, in the Evernight where all unforgiveness breeds, and where evil ones never die.

And she heard in the darkness, of her spider's web prison, her old enemy, the Lord of the Nazgul, walking too and fro, himself bound by a chain of webs, and taking council with Smaug the great and terrible worm, Smaug now the great "lord" in hell...

"Behold, my friend, "said the Dragon to the Lord of Wraiths. "Behold...The Shieldmaiden. The Queen of Ice and Winter. The Lady of the North...She has come to join us in our eternal sleep..."

Eowyn knew not where the others were, or where Tirgil was exactly, but she could feel Him...

"She has come down wonderfully, as even we have done, oh Smaug the Magnificent!" the Lord of Wraith's replied.

Eowyn began to finger the webbing for her sword, "Mmm, is it not the doom of all mortals, both the just and the unjust to come to an End?" she replied.

"But I have a tryst with the Lord of Morning, and I trust that I shall find Him again, on this dark road, or He shall find me..."

The Dragon laughed, "I wonder if your friends shall have that same thoughts. They have been scattered to the four winds of this road, and it seems to have been an accident. For you all fell from a great height, when you entered into this Darkness..."

"If you seek after them, Filth!"Eowyn gasped, drawing her sword through 7 sheets of webbing, fury cold like a lioness from the winter's soul.

"Nay, nay, Stern Maiden of the North!" the Dragon laughed. "I sleep. I can trouble no more the children of men, or I would be troubling."

"Then make yourself of service in your dotage, and your eternal you know which of them ,if any, are together in this End?"

The Dragon purred low in his throat, "My eyes see afar off. And in this darkness I know that two of the Halflings, the one they call Nine-fingered and his servant, they are alone. The other two have found their way to their kinsman in the company of Thorin Oakenshield, and Olorin, or as you would say Gandalf Greyhame, he is with them,and so is the Elven king. Elessar, Greenleaf, and the young dwarf, they are together. The She- Elves are together, and the Even-star appears to be wounded..."

"What of the brothers? The Edain- brothers, sons of the Steward?"

The Dragon chuckled, "Aye, the Younger is a friend of yours, now I remember...Well,...I can't see them yet. But then,neither can I see your Prince, the Tirgil. Nor can I see the Awakened. So, they must all be with your master...And what will you do? You are trapped so many feet from the ashes in the darkness, and you are alone. Any number of pestilence could devour you."

"But did you not just say,Worm? You will not be the one to do it."

The Dragon bit back a snarl. And the Lord of the Wraith's chuckled, "No, we cannot, regrettably, do it ourselves. But we can watch, as you fall, Lady of the Cold Grey North...Assist her to the ground,if you would, Smaug , my friend. We shall watch with gladness, as you die."

Smaug bit Eowyn's webs till she fell free and on his nose, and then assisted her safely to the ground. Smiling grimly through his fangs. Eowyn pressed her sword hilt to her chest in a salute.

"Farewell then, Smaug Lord of Tyrants, and as for you Nameless King of an Undead Throne, farewell also. And may you ever grow old in your unforgetting sleep, and decay in your graves and never more rise to trouble again, and if there is any fortune in the earth, we will never meet again."

"If there are greater fortunes, then we will,"the Dragon laughed, "I will tell the Spider's to repair your bolster should you return."

"Save your breath, Lord of Darkness...and again, farewell..."

So the Shieldmaiden set on her way, unknowing that she was soon to cross paths with Frodo and Sam...


	3. Chapter 3 Hunting Shadow

**Chapter 3: Hunting Shadow~**

At this moment, over ashes, and streams that long ago ran to ice as black as the stones in the tryst-ring of the Vampiress, there strode the once Exile king of men.

Elessar turned his nose to the eye of the cold wind, the eyes of Smaug , that watched in silent bloodlust, but could do no more drinking. A smile spread grimly on his face, like the twilight turns down the edges of the bed she makes for her sister Night.

"Now you may watch, oh king of Worm-filth, but never more will you go a- hunting." he said to the Dragon-King.

Far away in the darkness, Smaug's molten laughter rolled in his chest, like the fire in the womb of the mountain, begging for its birth, but could never more breathe apoun men.

"Elf-stone, elf-stone, bearer of the green stone, Ever-wandering king...How long will you scrape over ash and stone? There was a city of white marble, and high gates once...Where is your city, Elfstone? Is it taken in fire? Are the brides shrouded in the damask of death?Do the children slumber in the coals? Do you hear their screams?"

"Did you not hear, or were you sleeping, Watchman? The White City has not fallen, though her king is away, he shall come again soon...Go, now, back to your matted bedding of spider's silk, old Bone-Beggar! And I will ask my Lord Tirgil, when he comes into his own,if I may have but a leg of a riderless horse, or perhaps a pile of fallen goblins, and maybe if you were kinder, I should bring them to you. Would we be friends then, I wonder?"

"It matters not, for I am a king yet, you fool! Behold, I am the king of ashes.I am the king of the worms that die not. I am the King of the Dead, Lord of Flies, and of all the creeping things of the earth, am I not still by far the greatest?"

"There may be darker than you away in the Shadow,and if so I shall hunt them. Perhaps if I bring you the skulls of the kings of lurking things, or the hides of great Winged-Ones, then we shall be friends, and our kingdoms rest in peace?"

The Dragon purred in his throat with bitter laughter, and the fire hissed like the hatred of all the souls with which he was drunken, and from which influence never did he sober..." Never shall we have peace Aragorn Elessar. Never till every beating heart is silent."

Aragorn sniffed the wind. "As you wish. You can do me no harm,and I can do you no service, though I would be courtly for my part, as we are fellow kings. Allow me atleast to pass over the threshold of your court, and out of your sight in silence if not in friendship!"

"Very well, or I could give you my council, fellow king. For whom are you looking? My eyes, do you not see them? The planatiri are frozen now in much fallen stone, more than there are grains of sand on the sea shore are my eyes through out _his_ cold earth. "

Aragorn looked down. Behold in the ashes there was hardened the many planatiri,and he could see the fire- wrought eyes of Smaug ,Lord of Tyrants, reflected in each. "Yes, I can see your eyes, all around me. And I can hear your voice, even within my mind...But what council would the Lord of Flies give me? What council has the dead for the living?"

"This is my court,and these are my servants. And they were all fools, and blind with greed, and fool's ambition. And they lived by the sword, and they died by the sword, and thus, they were buried with the sword."

Suddenly great spikes came up from the earth, like the clenching of teeth, and blood welled up in simmering foam, and made agonized sounds, like the voices of those that lay dead by droves here.

"See? My teeth also run to and fro the earth, seeking whom they may devour. And my council for you, Lord of Dunedain, is that men are made only of dust...And they may disappear in wind as clouds..."

"And you speak in riddles, but I know the answers. I am seeking my friends, this you have guessed. And can you see them, Smaug of the Many Eyes?"

"I see first that your companions have stolen the jester of my court! Tell them, pray be gentle, and I may yet aid you on your hunt!"

Just then Aragorn stopped, a foot propped against a stone. Legolas and Gimli wrestled ,one on either side with a small wild creature Aragorn knew all too well, and had rather hoped not to see again.

"ARAGORN!" Gimli howled," We caught him in our food! See, he has bits of the beefstrips in his teeth, though he spat the rest out! This is surely an offense punishable by death, your lordship?"

"And his slobber could have poisoned you, sire. To say nothing of his muddy fingers, rummaging through the waybread, and crumbling it in disgust!" Legolas wailed. "Surely this creature's leathery hide would be better for sandals for your weary feet,to go under stone-worn boot, my Lord Aragorn?"

Aragorn sheathed Anduril , his great sword,that he had drawn out of habit, and folded his arms.

"Smeagol? Why did you trouble a king and his companions' supper? Certainly you would not eat it, you like worms and fish, I remember, even though it was long ago, that you told me?"

Smeagol wailed, "Ohhh pleeeassssseeeeee, pleaaaaasssseeeeee, mi lordses...Pllleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssseeeee, I can do no more harms,,,,poor Smeagol, acch, or can he , Precious?, can heee? His precious...cursesssss, cursssesss... he can never get to it now! It is at the bottom of the nassssttty lake, where the fire is all frozen-gollum!"

"What do you mean?,we haven't got long to listen to you, seeing as you have offended our supper, which is a capital offense in my country. Say that you did not muddy the good cheese Pippin was give at the Great Feast ( away man leagues before we came this way), and I may leave your limbs alone."

"Ohh please, your lordshipses...Smeagol wouldn't lay a finger on nastyy cheeses! Smeagol wants soft ,young rabbit. Or juicy fish. Acch- may only have rockses to eat in this nassty place! He was only wandering in the Always-Shadow, looking for his Precious. And found it he did, beneath Lake of Frozen Fire...That's where he also hears, the Dark One,(no not the Great- One, he is dead, I heard. And not the Winged-One,for he has long chain of sticky spider filth now-acch-gollum! And the Wraiths have no more shapes to take now).Hears his screams. Because the New-comer, he will take him...he will break him. He will be his slave. And the Precious, oh the Precious, oh poor Smeagol cannot save it!- it will go to Him, to the New Comer, on the finger of old Nameless...'less we were to pluck it from the lake, and somebody carry it far away from Him...while Tirgil,He takes Council with the Lord of Winter to free the Blue Wizardes. But Smeagol would bear it, Smeagol is very willing to carry the Precious!"

"Only one was ever chosen to bear that of which you speak. That task is his, and his alone, you cannot take it from him."

The Dragon spoke softly in Aragorn's ear."Now I have reason to help you, for I have no love of Sauron , or his treachery. Behold the Ring-bearer walks into a trap...The Shieldmaiden is there, but she is failing, there is less blood in her than she is willing to spill, poor little woman. If you are hunting shadow, then you must needs turn north, and west again. There is one body of water in this place, and a reason why none ever dare drink of it, no, not even the Nine go there...But she is there, and so are the Halflings. And the rest of your companions...I would not worry. They have found the She-Elves and have made camp in the Troll Pits at the foot of Old Winter's Mountain. But the trolls of this shadow are a peaceful people ,they eat only stones. They have made a great feast in Thorin's honor. And the sons of Denethor have found their way to Tirgil and are keeping watch on the valley under Winter's Throne..."

Aragorn turned to his friends, "Let us go to Eowyn. Perhaps you shall have a Greater Fish yet than ever you durst dream of, Smeagol!" and with that, in long strides, he set out. Legolas laughed, and tossed his head, and went after him, swiftly leaping from stone to stone.

Gimli grabbed Smeagol up by his throat, "When this business is over, THEN shall you answer for the crime of ruining my supper! You are a liar,Smeagol, and have muddied my cheese,and I will bring you to justice, I swear by the golden hair of Galadriel!" And with that, he stuffed the wild creature in the game bag that hung over his shield, and drew his axe with a mighty cry, and followed after his friends.


	4. Chapter 4 Eowyn's Vow

**Chapter Four: Eowyn's Vow~**

From the time that Sam had found him, lying cold and seemingly dead, Frodo had a strange shadow hanging about him, like a cloak woven of all that is Sorrow, like the very regret of the dead, spun into a soft fabric, wreathed of the mists of this Twilight, and draped on his shoulders like the debt of the worlds.

And Sam had taken his master by the arm, and lead him through this darkness, with no knowledge of where they were going, or where their Lord was, or if there was any reason any more to go on fighting this fight. And he began to vaguely remember, like when one awakes from a very pleasant dream,and is sad, because he can no longer string it together, (as if it were a book that the Dawn has burned the pages away with it's glaring fire), the sweet days of the Shire, when his master was young still, and no said fire had ever touched him, when his bones were light, and his heart lighter.

Frodo's eyes were far away now, and his head bowed under the dark shadow of his face was also strangely pale, a light shining out of him, as if his spirit within him was oil, lit ablaze with the torment that ran through this place.

"I can see _him_, Sam." he whispered, by and by. "My Enemy...And it is not he whom I fear. For now he is the Wretched One...No, I see..." and at this Frodo grew sick, and his face had a greenish hue to all its pale grey. "I see his mind...And his shadow moves through this valley , like blood through veins."

And no sooner had the words left Frodo's lips, than were they at the brink of a great lake, that was filled not with water, but with blood.

They heard a cry from the earth, like the agony of stones under the weight of the dead, long crowded into the earth's chambers. Like the groaning of the clay, long trampled by the boots of warriors, long pierced by the bones of the slain, bones torn from bodies, piercing like swords,into the dust from whence men are taken, to which they return...

They heard a cry, and it shook the ground, and a smoke passed through the sky about them, and a fervent heat, but it was a dormant heat, as if fire slept in the shadow, and as if the Dark One, the New-comer, had stirred up a spirit even more evil than his own, of fire, that had not yet woken to trouble this world.

They heard a cry, and the birds of the heaven,if sky there was in this place of shifting shadow, they wept with despair, and some died in flight, and fell about Frodo and Sam's feet, like leaves in the blast of the autumn's muster.

They heard a cry, and it was followed by a great Silence. And out of the midst of said silence, there arose a voice. A woman's voice. Clear as the ringing of steel. A voice, they knew.

"Now let it be told in the songs of men, that I,Eowyn Eomund's daughter, slew the Serpent of Seas. I drained his blood throughout all the Land of Shadow, and poisoned every fount therein. And that I have angered the Lord of the Darkness, and for that I shall bear his curse..."

Out of curiosity, Sam and Frodo drew near. And just at that moment, the Three Hunters, and Smeagol-(what in the world?!) bouncing about on Gimli's back, bound up in his game bag, stopped in their tracks along the shore.

For Eowyn stood on the water, and it appeared that she hovered thereon for a moment. But when the mists cleared, it was clearly seen, that she stood rather instead, on the back of the Great Serpant, that she had slain.

Frodo pulled away from Sam,and called to Eowyn in a clear voice, "O Lady of the White North! What trouble have you seen here! What doom has found you, queen among the daughters, flower of the dust!"

"What doom has found you, Frodo of Nine Fingers? For the Siren- Amongst-Serpents, did call you to his watery tomb, and would have drank you in,with all the souls of this place. For it is blood, that gives the New-Comer his shape. The eternal life of each soul he takes, becomes his life. And their destiny, his destiny. Your destiny was to bear the Ring of Sauron, to its destruction. And that ring has been found again in this world where time is not, and all is treachery, and finished things become un-done again..." And as Frodo looked apoun her, he saw that her chest was ripped open, and blood wept from her heart, as the torrents do from the heavens. And there was a small flickering of flame therein.

"But I have done what I could do, as ever I did. I have hindered the Dark One, and slain the Serpent, that would have given the virtue of your blood, and your destiny to the New Comer, that he might claim the ring and its master for himself, and raise him again, his slave. And for that, I shall bear the indignation of the vile king of this domain..." she laughed sadly. And suddenly,from her shoulders there spread, the great black wings of a raven.

"And because I slew the Vampiress, who was his servant, though he hated her, was the tool to the betrayal of Morgoth, and would have given the Serpent his blood for his destiny as king...I shall bear his indignation for that too. I shall become darkness, I shall become the Lady of Night. I shall ever be hunted, and hated, a shadow, a wraith...And I shall never bow to him, and for that I shall ever be at war with him..."

She took to her wings, and hovered above them, and from her bleeding heart, suddenly, she caught white lighting- fire .The white flame beat through her veins, and her eyes turned to lamps the color of twilight, and she was a terror to her armor of steel was suddenly hardened by a thick shell of ice, as her blood grew cold. And she cried with the voice of an eagle, and she drew her sword again from the heart of the Serpent,and as she did it burned away.

Somewhere within the flame of her torment, and Frodo could see it as a crown of pure light like elven stars circling about her helm, the Secret Fire yet burned with the promise of Redemption.

"Go, Frodo, to the Council of Winter, where Tirgil our Lord is. Fulfill now the destiny that has always been yours. I will ever yet watch over you from my firey winter, from my exile. And pray the Lord Tirgil, to remember me, when He comes into His own. For I vow on the name of the One, living or dark undead, ever shall my allegiance lie with the Prince of Morning."

Frodo wept then, but smiled through his sorrow. "When the Lord sets all things right, sets Fire to the night, Lady, you shall be there too...But now I will take up my burden and follow him again..."

Eowyn looked back, at her friends, and at Aragorn, and at faithful Sam, one last time. Silence fell over them like the heavy sword of Night.

And it was Aragorn that gave her release." Go, Eowyn. You have done honorably, and shall never need be ashamed, even in your exile."

And Legolas clutched his bow to his chest, "You made me a promise once, and now I return it. I swear I shall look after them now, Eowyn, you have done well...And may we meet again, when the days of your exile are come to an end."

Then she screamed as the eagles do, and flew away into the night.

And Gimli gave a loud cry,and tore at his beard, "Nay! It shall not be, we shall go to our Lord, and bring back the Valiant Lady again! We have much to do, but what are we waiting for!"

And in silent wrath, the Hunters , Frodo and Sam, and Sméagol, yet stifled in the bag, turned again to find the rest of their company.


	5. Chapter 5 Winter's Throne

**Chapter 5: Winter's Throne~**

It was a long and sad journey for the Three Hunters, through sheets of grey rain, that fell like the tears of the Valar and made the ashen paths run in streams, and take on the shapes of the forlorn faces of those people who dwell in the Grave. And it seemed to the sad ones that they heard the steps of long forgotten people following behind them. But the sad gasp of the wind chased away the fancy, like morning light chases away dark dreams. Though Frodo and Legolas, who had "other eyes" as Aragorn would say,( eyes that can see the shapes of the World of Spirits) startled now and then, and looked up, as though they met a sad gaze of some hapless soul that wandered here. And Frodo yet wore the Cloak of Sorrow, his burden returned, and Master Samwise thought to himself:

"Why are we trudging through the mud all slow-like, like a pack of my Gaffer's pet pigs? There's nothing for it. For Mister Frodo, or for Eowyn, no way...Well, now, Sam, don't be a fool, there is ONE way. We have to hurry, and here we are all trudging like we've already lost, when Prince Tirgil is supposed to be away up there on the mountain. And I wonder what he's saying to him, to the King of Winter? It shouldn't be pretty words, Tirgil is true,and good, but He isn't a fool, and He don't mince words, 'least of all on filth such as live around here. Oh, to get back to decent places! "

And with that Sam's thoughts hushed, for Frodo had stopped abruptly in front of him, and so he tripped and all but trampled over him, stepping on one of his feet, hard on his toes, and the other dear hobbit didn't even flinch or make a sound. His mouth was gaping, and he reached and grasped Sam's hand,with all his might ( and he had a very strong grip), and Sam followed his gaze.

For before them stood a mountain, high and white like a single jewel, like the stones beneath the mountain, in Thorin's country, but there was a darkness about it, as if it were tinged with blood, as if all the lust and greed of the treasures of the "Great Worms" were all drawn to this one great stone.

And at it's peak stood, bright as the sun on earth, the only pure light in a darkened world, Tirgil, Prince of Light. And He leaned heavy on His sword, and took council with the Lord of the Winter, that He should free His people from this world of illusion.

On the dark throne he sat,and it was of a stone as black as the mountain was white, and was hardened and wreathed, like the nest of some fell thing, with the bones of swine, and their tusks came up to form the seat. And on either of his shoulders sat two great crows,as tall as men were they, and each were clad in armor, but it had been fashioned for the shape of the body of a bird, light rings of mail, and breast plates of bright steel, each studded with copper plates, and on their heads were helms with the bright shape of the eyes of Smaug in the brow, burning like the sun's blood in the midst of their faces, and their beaks were dipped in molten steel, and hardened and were sharpened to the brightness of swords, and they bowed over the old king, and cackled and mocked, and hissed like serpents at the Master of the Sun. And He yet stood unmoving, and said not all His mind, for the Lord of Winter was treacherous, and would not make any bargain, not even with the Son of the One. The King of Winter himself, sat, and he was robed in armor wrought of iron, and his breast plate was formed of the scales of a thousand dragons he had slain with his bare hands. And his beard was long and white, white like the mountain, and there was dried blood down it, as if it had spilled from his glass, as it seemed that he drank the blood and destiny of those who lived in the Shadow Land.

"I and the Serpent are one, oh Son of the One . And I shall have the blood of the Ring- bearer, and then all Your deeds, though noble, shall come to nothing."

And then Faramir, who stood on one side of Tirgil,(and Boromir his brother stood on the other side, for they served the same purpose to their Lord that the Crows of the Winter served their vile master) looked into the eyes of the crow who's name is Thought, and he looked into his mind, and mocked him, and mocked his lord as well "He is a fool; he knows not what _she _has done." said the voice of a man, into Faramir's mind.

Then the cry of an eagle tore through the air, and seemed to slice through the heart of the mountain. And Eowyn flew over Winter's Throne, and hovered above Tirgil, with the eyes of fire, with a heart that rained it's blood, with wings as black as a raven, yet robed in flame as white as the Tirgil's heart, for two fires,the Secret and the Vile fought within her breast, and the air was made of no use, and none for a moment could draw breath in her presence.

And Boromir chanced to glance to the side to see Faramir his brother grow weak in his knees, and fall to them in horror at the sight of his dear friend(for him in his heart, before her death had changed her, perhaps even more) And Eowyn cried with the sorrow of an eaglet, at the sight of the noble steward's son, the wiser of the children of Denethor, and to witness his grief under her spell, was worse than the fire with which she fought within herself.

But Tirgil laughed, "Have you not met Eowyn Shieldarm,or heard the name of the Faithful Rider? This is she, and she is Queen of the North Wind, or shall be, when at last her winter passes, and her blood flows free again."

And the King of Winter, the Serpent she slew , in the shape of man, looked apoun her in cold fury.

"Indeed, I know your servant, and how you will help her, and if it were not that the Lord of Mercies, the Prince of Star-Light prevented me, I would find a far worse end for her than this..."

"_What end is this?"_thought Faramir,near fainting.

And Eowyn replied into his mind, "_An end you shall not share in, Captain."_

_"Eowyn, pray, what are you doing? Wild shieldmaiden of the cold north, where horses sweep like wind over an ocean of green...wild-heart maiden, where are you going? Or is it wisdom ,what you are doing?" _ Faramir's heart told him what had not been said, not yet.

"_I am wild and young, and my youth has passed in the glory of battle, and my wisdom has set like the stars of Elder Ages. Nay, my lord, it is not wisdom. It is purely reckless. And for it, I shall burn in the fires of a thousand uncharted hells. Into darkness must I go. I would not see things that are high and noble, like the trees of the Greenwood, burned to ashes, as if they were no more than the hay stubble I fed my stallion, when I needed his swift legs.I would not see the Sons of Ecthelion turned to matchwood, nor the Oakenshield for the hearth, nor valiant Merry's green buckler burned like so much kindling. I shall need the glory of horses no more...I go into darkness, as the sun sails into the night. But I came to bid you farewell, Faramir...I would have seen your face one last time..."_

_"Say not it is the last time..."_ thought Faramir, and tears were on his noble face, and Boromir felt his brother's heart shatter and fall like the walls of the White City if their lord does not return again.

"Queen of the North Wind!" scoffed the Lord of Winter. "The wind shall pass and die in the darkness of Sauron, for I shall raise him up from his prison, and a New Age shall begin. The New-Comer ,my son, has seen it in the Signs and in the Stars!"

"YOU FOOL!" cried Tirgil, and the mountains shook under His glory, and suddenly He was ablaze in a fire that made the lightning dim, and even Gandalf, the Servant of the Secret Fire, covered his face in his cloak.

"Speak not to me of Signs and Starlight! For long ages before ever you drew the foul air, I hung the stars in their heaven, and I wrote the signs before ever the circles of the world did spin. And the crowns of earth are mine to give. And this I have given to Eowyn Shieldarm, that she will bear the burden of your flame, and prevail over the Horses of Fire. Then shall she be the Queen of the Cold North Wind, and by and by she shall destroy you."

And the Lord of Winter was now more humble, as Tirgil returned to His former countenance.

"But not today. Today "Valkryie" I name her. The "chooser of the slain". She rises on the wings of carrion, give her the dead for an army, perhaps they will follow her lead, if their fear of her devouring fire does not prevent them. To the Cage of Fire she goes, to the sum of all her fears. To the circle of fire, where the horses never cease from kicking up the dust. And what then,Tirgil,will it seem wisdom the burden you gave her to bear?Or will she curse you, and die?"

Tirgil looked at Eowyn gravely, and she looked at him in return.

"Oh you hapless fool,"answered the Prince, and bowed His head sadly.

"Eowyn will endure your Winter...Old Wraith, old fool..."He sighed, almost tired, "Until I call Spring from her wandering away in the East, and lead her again to the land you usurped. And when the Lady of Wisdom comes into her own...down from the Darkness away...Then you will know the secret that makes us endure...that which gives us strength to believe..."

"Oh, and what is that?"

Tirgil smiled then , "Love is as strong as death, jealousy is demanding as the grave. Eowyn will wait...I know, because I know her. And I swear to you,Eowyn, I will come for you...I will come when it is over."

Eowyn beat her wings, and Faramir wept,

"_No, no, no! Not there, Eowyn...Do not go there...Not to the Cage! You are the maiden of the wild north,...Not to the Cage...you were born to be free..."_

_"I will be free...when it is over..."_

Then the Valkryie took to the heaven, and screamed, and like a star as it crashes to earth, and breathes its last,Eowyn sped away, to a mountain wringed in fire, roiling with smoke. And there were ancient legends of this place,and even Morgoth, whilst he lived, feared it.

But Eowyn was gone, and Faramir would not call for her, for he knew, he knew in his heart,wise and deep, that there was no taming the Lady of the North Wind, nor calling her again from whence she rode willingly.

And Tirgil said to the Lord of Winter,and held up his hand, "You shall sit,and watch and mock all of The Days That Remain. But you have no power to do more than your serpent has done, when he sank his fangs into her,and tore out her heart. She willingly chose to bear this curse, and to be banished to spare my children from your flame! And she shall be rewarded, but you, your day is done, for I have come to get justice, and evil shall no more endure. You shall be stone, and even after the end of the Song you shall remain here, and though the Flame of the Valkryie shall have its end, your curse shall never be removed."

And by the outstretched hand of Tirgil, the Lord of Winter, and his crows, Thought and Memory, became cold ,amethyst stones.

Then Tirgil turned. For behold His mighty company wept at the Flight of the Valkyrie, and He too wept before them.

"Each of you shall have a Path to walk on this dark road, but fear not. There is an end to It. For this one does not go ever on and on, for I did not make it, and therefore it must cease. Endure my friends,and walk your paths," and He looked apoun Thorin with sorrow suddenly,(who sat on the seat of the Troll-king at the mountain's foot, and was his guest of honor at a feast of peace- making ), and His eyes looked on Faramir, who wept, and knew his heart, and said into his mind,_"You may go to her...Even though that is a darkness inescapable..."_

_"I fear not the Darkness, my Lord, for I know You shall bring light,..when it's over..."_

_"_Walk your paths, and take heart! There is an end to the journey. There is a reward for all the labors, and treasures to be gained from toils. And the world of men shall not fall, not today. And the songs of Elves not cease. And Dwarves shall endure longer than stone. And Halflings have stout hearts that will go on beating,as long as the waves of the sea...Fear nothing...I swear to you, there is a Reason..." He looked to the mountain, and Faramir heard Him say to Eowyn even as He said it to them:

"And there IS an End..."

_"I need only wake the Spring-Bringer, Eowyn and then...I will come for you, oh valiant lady. Fear not those bars. Great heart will never be denied, not even by the confines of iron and fire...no..."_

And Sam heard Frodo say ,though he was quiet," I have made up my mind...I do not fear it...And I will bear the Ring ..to the end..."

And Sam wondered at what he meant, as a snow of pure star -light began to fall over the world, like linen over the corpse, bids the dreaming-one to sleep...


	6. Chapter 6 The Last Road

**Chapter 6: The Last Road~**

The Evenstar woke, to find the world was swathed in snow like starlight, as if the tears of heaven were so cold from sorrow, that they fell in snow white shrouds, and it was mercy that they were dead, before ever they landed on the ashen earth. And she heard the cry of an eagle far away, and knew...

"Eowyn, Eowyn, where are you going?" cried Arwen, and she tried to leap from her bed.

"No,my Lady!" Tauriel cried, and pressed her ladyship back down on the coverlet. "You've wounded your head,when we fell into Shadow. You must lie still till the Lord come to you."

Arwen gasped, and her breath was like mist in this cold shadow. "Tell me of Eowyn...is she?"

Tauriel sighed,"Yes, she has gone. And Deeds are Undone. And battles that were won, must be fought again." Tauriel smiled sadly, and tears were on her cheek.

"But there is still a Prince in Arda, a throne room for the Sun, and one day our paths will lead us there...I walk there sometimes," she looked into heaven,

"Out beyond this shadow...Where the world is dream-like, and the stars make their music. I have seen over the horizon, Arwen...A day shall come...to this dark Shadow...even here."

"But one last road lies in-between..." said Legolas, entering the tent, and bowing to the She-elves. "I have come to say goodbye."

"And where are you going, Legolas?" Tauriel asked, and her face was cold with sorrow, and her lips trembled, though she knew.

Legolas smiled, "I am one of Nine." he said, smiling sadly. "And we are the Fellowship of the Ring, until the end. Only Trigil shall lead our company Faramir has willed in his heart to go to Eowyn ,exiled in the mountain of fire, and fight her battles with her, till the curse is passed like a fever. So then, Mithrandir shall go with him, for council. And I came to ask you, if when you are well, you would follow Thorin's mighty company, and see after them, and Bilbo. For Thorin's doom must take him, to the heart of the stone, where Azog the Defiler, defiles yet again, and all the fallen dwarves are in eternal torment in the mines of the Son of Winter..."

Tauriel's eyes grew wide, but it was Evenstar who spoke. "I indeed shall go, and give the light of grace of my mother's people, and the council of my father."

"Then wherever you go, so shall I." said Tauriel.

And Legolas smiled, "Then ,_namarie, _Ladies of Star-white grace. I don't know where this last path shall take me. Maybe Nowhere. Even so, Tauriel, you are right. There is a Kingdom in the Sun, somewhere beyond our Shadow. And there, Tirgil will always be Lord of Water, Earth, and Sky."

Then the princling passed from the tent, and the Lord entered after him, and went to Arwen, and passing a hand over her brow, she was healed in an instance, and he raised her to her feet.

"And you shall not go this way un-checked, nor un-protected. The host of the Awakened shall walk in shadow to guide you, and Turin Hurinion shall lead them. And Beren shall offer council, and Luthien give light. Till I meet with you again."

And He gave to them armor, after the fashion of Gondolin long ago, and they dressed in it, and went outside.

To find Faramir, cloaked in elven grey, and Mithrandir was with him. And Faramir said to his brother. "You must stay with your Company. You are one of Nine, until the end."

"But you are my brother."

"And that is why you cannot come, Boromir..." and Faramir smiled sadly.

Boromir's face darkened,"Why do you go, Faramir? Knowing she'd have you stay?"

"Because Eowyn has the heart of a lion, but a woman's shape. She cannot do it alone, Boromir. Not alone."

Merry gasped back tears, "I would go with you,but I've Pippin to mind after!"

"Oi, don't be worrying for me, Merry-lad,go to your friend!"

"No.."Faramir laughed, "No, dear friends, and kin. No, I shall walk my path, and you your own. Until we meet again."

Gandalf smiled, "I will lead him to the gates, and give him council. She will have been changed, and no longer know friend from foe. And when I have taught Faramir, I will return."

But Eomer and Theoden stepped out of the encampment too,"Now atlast, I understand."Theoden wailed, and beat apoun his armored breast.

"She would not have us leave her, and rode with us to our end."Eomer swore. "So we shall not leave her now, in her Great Ruinous End. And we are not of Nine, and Tirgil is the true Master of our Hosts. Relieved of our burdens as lords,now we are men only, and the Valkryie's kin. So we will follow Captain Faramir, to the very end."

And with that being said, they mounted their steeds, and grey like wolves passing through barren lands, they did pass, silent as smoke on the reeds they passed, and were gone, and none knew whether they should see them again.

Then Bilbo clasped Frodo's shoulder. "A dreadful burden...I know it to be now...That you.." he bowed his head. Frodo lifted it.

"I to my path, and you to yours. Goodbye, Uncle. Till we meet again."

Tirgil then held out a hand to Frodo, and he took it. And the Lord, and the Nine Walkers, boarded a small grey ship sitting in an ashen, ice-broken, bloody stream that ran down from the Mountain, going to sail to the Lake of Frozen fire, and Smeagol to lead the way, (who behaved quite well under Tirgil's grim gaze.)

And Thorin came to Bilbo, and took his shoulder in a firm grasp, heaving his Oakenshield up onto his back.

"Come, Master Baggins, they to their path, and we to ours..."

Then Bilbo turned, and behold Evenstar shone white in her armor, and Tauriel beside her was pale as starlight, and Kili stood with her, face grave as dusk.

And Bilbo smiled. "Yes...The Road goes ever on and on..And this the last, but then, new roads be made where old paths die...And all the dead shall live again..."

"Are you going to put that in your book, Bilbo?" asked Bofur ,taking a calm puff of his pipe.

Bilbo laughed, "I,I suppose I will. There'll be new tales to tell,won't there?"

Thorin smiled, "Indeed, there shall. But now we must go and live them first...Away we must, come friends and fear nothing. Azog cannot harm us,no matter what he does. He can never do us any harm our Lord cannot make right...Away we must, to whatever end.."

The wind was cold, as they passed, like streams through gasping desert sand. With the light of the She-Elves to guide them, away they slipped over shadow, under stone. To the Dwarf-Keep they were going.

Bilbo stopped in his tracks. And Kili turned back, almost fearful, wondering his mind. Bilbo waved him off with a laugh. And then Kili laughed,

"What?" he asked him.

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"Thinking?"

"I'm quite ready for another adventure. You?"

Kili drew his bow, and knocked an arrow to the string. Smiled, showing all his teeth.

"Yes!"


	7. Chapter 7 Winter's Sword

**Chapter 7: Winter's Sword~**

Thus it was then that Captain Faramir, and Mithrandir as guide, and the Kings of Rohan, made their way on foot, the way the Valkryie had flown, in firey haste, to her demise.

Faramir climbed high on a stone, and looked, and felt as though his life was shrinking. As if a great glass was suddenly placed over the flame of his very spirit, slowly choking its breath, till it guttered in darkness, and knew nothing more. It was Eomer's voice that brought him again to waking thought:

"It is the spell of the Mountain..." he said, and he had a grim look on his face.

"What spell does the mountain have? I heard the tales long ago, but I cannot recall them entirely now..."Faramir replied, voice quiet.

Eomer sighed. "I do not know...Only that there was once such a mountain in the land of my home. And there was a road that lay between the people and the evil mount, and it was called Dimholt, and even my valiant sister grew grey of face, and hasty as a fawn, when she walked there."

A hiss like a dragon's voice stirred through the wind. Gandalf hobbled like an old man on the rocks, and picked his way to them again, a very fey look on his face.

"What say you, Grey Shepherd?" asked Theoden, who sat ,buffing his golden shield, whilst Gandalf found the way. "And what was that sound?It sets the blood of strong men cold. And serpents colder yet.."

Gandalf smiled sadly. "That is a voice, you should know , I fear. Eowyn is changed...but Eowyn she is...You need not fear her..."

And the hiss sounded through the wind again,but this time there was a voice, a woman's voice, speaking out of it:

"_Go back, Go back...Darkness and death, and a stone drum sounds...There will be blood...Go back..."_

"Come, foolish woman. You know that we will not. Why do you waste words?"Faramir replied, stern face unyielding to the sorrow in his heart.

A laughter rippled through the air, causing the shells of the wings of locusts that had died here, to rustle like leaves, and the memory of plague to swirl in the dust...

"_A warning I have given...I shall not give another...I am the keeper of this door. The doors lead down to death, the paths take hold on hell. Here there be nightmares...And iron bars, tall as trees...where there are green things. Strong as the spine of dragons. If you come this way, there is no escape. There is only to sleep ,in darkness and fire, and forget..."_

"If it is time, I shall not shy away. I have no fear of darkness. That is where I found you, after all..." Faramir replied.

And suddenly, a ring of fire cut him off from the others. Theoden stood up, utterly astounded. Eomer drew his sword out of a habit. But Gandalf raised his voice:

"Eowyn, oh Eowyn, do you not know friend from foe?"

A sword rang as it was drawn..."I know none by this name...I have neither friend or foe. I exist. When it began and when it will end, I know not. I know only darkness...and that I belong to it, and it to me..."

Out of the smoke she stepped, raven-wings folded over her icey armor like a cloak of mourning. Her own blood had frozen on her chest, as deep of hue and hard as a garnet. Her helm was yet crowned in the Secret Fire, and the hair of white gold yet lay on her shoulders, but only this bore any resemblance to the woman they had known. For her eyes burned like coals from out of the forge, and her face was painted white, white as the chalk that gathers from the salt of the sea, and there were crystalized in streams of blood down her face, tears, grown darker than any nightmare in the Black Foe's final judgement, making his last dreams seem a happy end, in comparison.

She held a sword wrought of ice,in two hands.

"This is the Sword of Winter. And once it is drawn from the Stone of Souls, it must slay..." her eyes blazed...

Faramir bowed his head. "If all I have done in trying to save you, is to forfeit my life to your keen sword, Lady, I do not count it a life, nor effort, wasted."

And suddenly she attacked, with the blind fury that is the fight of the Dead, beyond reason or purpose now, only from instinct, as wolves hunt for bones, and deer for water, and both find nought but thirsty dust.

Faramir fought with the glory of the Kings of the West, and Eowyn like one of the Fallen Valar. They danced, as the sun and the moon dance together in the skies of night, and their companions watched in silence, sorrow greater than what breeds tears...

But Faramir was yet of mortal strength, and Eowyn in her Un-Death, had no limit to her strength, and her limbs had become as stone, so that when Faramir cut her, she did not bleed. She over-powered him, knocked him down, buried her knee in his throat. Raised the sword to kill him, but paused, and blinked...

"Fa-faramir?..No...No this is a dream. You are not here...But with the Lord, and safe...Even the treacherous Lord Smaug said you were safe, and why would he lie, when it displeased him?"

Faramir smiled. He was very wise, and could out-match her in cunning. Fox-like, his lips pricked into a tiny smirk.

"Eowyn, Eowyn, If you are dreaming, then have you not power to choose how this ends?And claim destiny as the reigns of proud Windfola?"

Eowyn blinked...steel-silver eyes filled with madness,but silver and pure once more.

"Yes...Yes I am a daughter of kings, I have power to choose."

"Then," and Faramir smiled, "You could choose a wiser course than this. Let me stand. Tell me the spell of the mountain...Show me how I can aid you, and I will..."

"You..you have come to save me?"

"By Tirgil's name, indeed."

She swallowed..."But only He can..."

"Let me help you if I may...You, oh daughter of the lords of horses! You, maiden of the Rohirrim!-you yet have a choice...These bars have not tamed you..."

She smiled, "I am Eowyn Eomund's daughter..." she looked on the sword, "And this is the spell of the mountain, once the Sword of Winter is drawn...it must slay. Yet the sword is the bolt in the lock of my prison...For my spirit lies asleep deep within the mountain, and wheels of fire spin about it, pulled by iron horses, that gnaw the flesh of men..."

Faramir swallowed, as though at last, he understood, "If that is the way, then I will bring a sacrifice for the sword..." he said, and he meant himself.

Eowyn smiled..."No, Faramir..." she said," The sword is drawn...And I have drawn it...Only I can give it sacrifice..."

"Then let my veins, and walk free,Eowyn..."

She looked at the sword. "I ..have the power...to choose..."

She smiled at him, sadly.

And buried the icey sword in her own breast.

Her blood fell warmly on him, freed from its stoney prison...

"Faramir oh Faramir, now you will walk unscathed forever free in your green woodlands..." she smiled through her blood. But the sword was struggling against her own great strength, "Oh!" she wailed, angrily, "It is yet hungry. Winter gnaws the bones, and never rests...Fly, far from here, wise Faramir..."

"You have called me wise, and you say right, I was given wisdom, and greater than yours, valiant Eowyn. Silly woman, you cannot offer yourself, you have already died, and are dead yet. But I..." he swallowed, "I have never tasted the Blade..." and then, hardening his jaw, he pulled the sword out of Eowyn, and drove it into himself. Her eyes flashed horror, and anger, and wonder, all at once. And he smiled.

The fire burned out.

Theoden and Eomer dove for them. Gandalf stood aside, arms folded, and bowed his head.

Faramir waved them away..."Go,go on now...Great kings of wild horses..." he coughed up blood. "I shall remain with Eowyn, in body and in spirit. The spell of the mountain is broken. And she is safe now, for I will watch...And death shall not seperate us...no..." he sagged on the wintry sword.

"Bid the Lord return quickly...tell him I am the Watchman, and I await the morning..."

"Did I not bid you stay? And said I not,that this was not your doom, Faramir?" she gasped through bloody lips.

"Eowyn, Eowyn, silly woman, yet a girl, I deem..." Faramir laughed, and reached out shaking hands...

"Better to have shared this doom, than to have lived the lives of the Valar in eternal bliss..."

"And why say you such a foolish thing, wise lord?"

Faramir's agony was at its end...He smiled one last time, at the Shieldmaiden.

"You are the Chooser of the Slain, they say..." he coughed up the last of his blood.."Would you choose me? Would you be the queen that I could follow into darkness? It is better Eowyn...because you are there...And you are wrong when you say you belong to the dark. I never knew light, till I saw you. We have paved the way for a new road,at the end of that Last One...Shall we not stand as mighty guardians, and finish our joint task, till Tirgil come, and free us? Am I not a worthy one to choose to be at your right hand?..."

Then the Valkryie wept, and her blood and ice melted, and now she could die a natural death, in no less glory than the queens of old. She stumbled and he caught her... She smiled...

"Now I who feared the Cage, have found the keys...and know peace at last. Wisdom, indeed, Lord Faramir, may the Tirgil make you a king for your valor when it is over.." then she looked up at her uncle and her brother...

"Now ride as swift as the eagles, and let the north wind teach you haste. Tell Tirgil the Mountain is secure. Eowyn and Faramir are guardians there, and the spell is broken,riddle of riddles,by a bond."

And Faramir finished, "Now here is the answer to all the riddles:_ Where will wants not a way opens._

_East shall never again meet west,_

_Till the dead and the living meet thus in-between._

_The sun and the moon go down the same hour,_

_And sieze from the sword its slaying power,_

_When living blood has slaked its thirst,_

_And Un-Dead bones shall quench its flame,_

_These be the signs , and destiny is ridden into battle,_

_Look for the Iron Horse,_

_The sun and moon shall steer it,_

_And this be the sign of the End of the Song,_

_And soon comes the Lady of Spring, to set it right..."_

"We have fulfilled the Final Prophecy..."Eowyn gasped.

"And so now we shall wait for our Redeemer to set the wheels of it in motion...On beds of fire,shall we wait, I knew in my heart all along. Leave us now, and tell them..Tell our Lord, we have done it,all is ready for Him now. If you are confused, He will explain it all..."

And Faramir smiled at Eowyn as her wings burned away. And then, woman again, a daughter of men, she died in his arms. Content that she was safe, he laid down and himself fell asleep, there in the pathway. A fire rose from the earth, and consumed them.

"Come..."Mithrandir said to Eomer and Theoden who stood ,mouths agape, weeping, despairing without knowledge of what was seen and done.

"There is much to see ,and do, and tell. The motions have been set now for the End of all the Ages...We must ride for the Final Hour!" he cried, and mounted Shadowfax.

"Come...weep not, my lords...They are together where they are...And they are safer inside the Prophecy, than warring against it. All shall be well, when Tirgil is come...We must bring Him the tidings...and He shall explain all things...Trust me now...Eowyn and Faramir believed..is this not enough?"

The lord and his nephew exchanged a glance. "Aye, it is ENOUGH!" Theoden cried, meaning it in more ways than one. Now with the fury of Eorl their father, Theoden and Eomer, together with swift Shadowfax bearing Gandalf...Made hotly for the path where the ship of Tirgil would land, along the Lake of Frozen Fire.


	8. Chapter 8 Voyage of the Iron Horse

**Chapter 8: Voyage of the Iron Horse**

So it was that the kings of Rohan, and Mirthrandir rode hard as the beating of the drums of stone, for the Lake of Frozen Fire.

Where Tirgil walked now before the Nine, and in each of his hands was one of the staffs of the Blue Wizards,that He had taken again from the Lord of Winter.

They had wandered into this darkness long ago, and He would call them now to His side, here at the End of the Song, to fight.

Beneath His feet, Tirgil could feel Sauron moving in his agony.

"Plead not with me, servant of the Black One. For though I would indeed grant you mercy, in your case, it is not mine to give..."And the Lord's voice was very sad when He said this. "Now a great many deeds have been Un-done, and I must set them right. For your own sake,then, Sauron...Surrender the Ring to Frodo its keeper, and be free of your master...I command you, resist not..."

Then, behold, a dark hand rising in a mist of amber, of fire frozen into living stones. And there in its fingers, on a silver chain, the Ring of Power was. Frodo went forth, and ,with trembling hands, hefted the great burden again over his neck. Turned to Tirgil Who's stern face was also wet with tears.

"_Do you trust me,Frodo?"_

_"I know you shall set it right, Lord."_

Sam was suddenly at his master's side. "Right then...and where are we taking it this time?"

Tirgil looked into the eye of the North Wind, and had heard the thunder of hooves before it:"We tarry a moment. Grievous news comes, and sets things in motion. But after, I will lead you,you need fear nothing, believe only..."

And behold, before the Riders could reach them, the mountain of the Valkryie and now the Captain's willingly-chosen prison, turned on it's side, and behold it was wreathed in many flaming rings, and iron horses marched in these rings, like the carousels of hell. And behold, the face of the mountain was like a great horse of iron hue, and the belly of the mountain, on the sides of the wheels, was like the hull of a great ship. And , in lightning white armor, the spirit of the Shieldmaiden stood at it's prow,and turned it on its head, sword drawn to direct, breathing fire in her wake. And the Captain in burning armor could be seen at the Helm.

"Now sails the Ship of Doom, the harvester of souls, set to sail at the very End of Ends, as was prophesied. And here come the Lords of Rohan, and Olorin, to tell us how Eowyn Shieldarm, and Faramir the Wise offered themselves, in loyalty and love, apoun the sword that held the ships anchor to the shoreline, the Sword of Winter, woven with an evil enchantment, that once it is drawn, it must slay, or shall be possesed of its own motion, and slay whole leagues until its thirst is quenched..."

And they came then, and Gandalf gave a cry, and would have told his lord all,but the Lord pointed a hand:

"Behold,the Ship of the End. Now shall souls be gathered, and the Last War truely be. And as for our friends, I know what they have done. You need not pain yourselves with words, for there are no words, for the valor of Eowyn and Faramir. But the Iron Horse was always their's to sail, let them sail it, to the bitter end...Yes, Theoden, I will avenge her who is dearer than daughter. I will give it into your hands, yours, and Eomer who is dear as your son. You shall each slay the beasts that are woven into the Spirit of the Shadow, this unthawing Winter...This shall be your end, and Theodred your son, shall lead the horse-lords whilst you fulfill it...You will know, when the time is come, so save your fury for future battles! As for the Ring, and your question Sam...We must bear it to the fire in which it was created. Which was always the fire of the Dark Spirit of this domain. So,into the deep night we are going, to escort the ship and its masters...And there we shall cast it into the Heart of Darkness..and claim again she who is imprisoned there...And so atlast shall we be rid of this Nameless Evil that rises again, in every age of the this world."

So the Lords were silent, and their horses checked...Boromir gave a cry , and fainted. Tirgil went to him then...and laid a hand on his brow...whispering something the others did not understand...But a flame rose over his head ,like a tounge of fire. Merry wept and laughed at once.

"Elessar, Elessar, have I not given you healing hands, my son? Take him below, he merely sleeps. And then, the lot of you,even your horses, rest...I shall take the helm tonight. You must only trust...I know the way. I was there when it was made. Fear not, little brothers, there is an end, and see,do you not see your brother Legolas? I have shown you once ,at least, I have power over death. I can do it again..." said the Prince, almost light-heartedly.

Then Legolas smiled, for it was true, and all those who looked on him took heart. So Pippin clapped a hand on Merry's back, "Y'know,being he lives again, speaking of it, now you can show Lord Theoden all about herb lore and pipe weed, and a proper smoking!"

"Indeed, you can,Merry- lad!" the old king cried, and Merry laughed, and lead him below.

Eomer did not wish to be alone this cold night, and stood beside the Lord as He took the helm, for rough seas...

"Do you trust me, Eomer?"

"Indeed, I do Lord...I simply do not understand my sister's suffering?"

Tirgil sighed, "I am not pleased that those we love must suffer. Trust only, that their reward is greater yet, in the Halls of Celebration."

Then with this, and the promise of vengeance apoun the beasts of destruction, Eomer sat on a coil of rope beside his lord, as they sailed away into a deeper night than the darkness that prevaded this lonely realm.

Sam helped Frodo down into the hold.

"If it's too heavy, we could ask Tirgil, and perhaps I..."

Frodo laughed, and laid both hands on his chest."No, Sam- lad...no indeed. This task is mine, you know it very well...But I thank you...And did you know, when He is near,it is very light...I shall be well...Infact, we all will."

So, in silence, Sam lead Frodo the bed chamber they shared with Merry and Pippin, and prayed that he was right indeed.


	9. Chapter 9 The Dwarf Keep

**Chapter 9: The Dwarf-Keep**

Bilbo grew faint, when he saw the Iron Horse ascend into heaven.

"What's wrong, Master Baggins? You act as though you've never heard the wind." chuckled Thorin who had stopped in the path, and looked away, down the grey dust road that lead him to hell, and smiled, welcoming it, for his people were there.

"Wh-wh-whaaat was that, just now?"

Thorin looked up, "That was the passing of time. The march of all the Ages of the Song. The drums of stone reaching the end of their roll, as the noose on fate's strands snap. That was the sound of hoofbeats, away in the darkness of night...That was the lifting of a curse. That was the call of war. That was the sound of sacrifice, rising from valor's blood."

Thorin bowed his head gravely, and a bitter rain began to fall.

Bilbo watched him. He shone almost with a soft, sad light. As if his heart were a jewel ,priceless, even it could be said _more_ priceless, than the Arkenstone. As if he was a pearl of greater price than the silver fountains could buy,in his own self, and he was about to be trampled by swine ,in the mud.

_But how can we endure it?_ Bilbo asked, unaware that Tirgil could hear his prayers, and thoughts.

_And how do we go on? When everything good is coming untrue? And why must it, anyway? It isn't right...Thorin should live in peace...now that he lives so should Eowyn...And Faramir too, but he has such a stout heart, and it's all for the Lady, whether she knows it or not..Wh-when do the just find their victory? When do the stars lie quiet in their amethyst sheets,and when does the old sea sleep?_

And out of the darkness in his mind, Tirgil answered him. And then Bilbo knew from whence the light of Thorin came:

"_Do you believe,Bilbo?"_

_"Oh, You heard me!"_

_"Be not alarmed. I hear and see all things, even your most quiet thought."_

_"Oh,Lord, I believe...I just don't understand..."_

And Tirgil sighed, like the wind on the sea, and the grey rain fell in sheets, and Thorin lifted his head from silent vigil, and marched, willingly, to his doom.

And Bilbo heard the Prince speak into his mind once more, and knew peace, out of the midst of despair:

"_You only don't understand, because you are on the road now. One day you will stand on the mountain, and then you will see it._

_The fire will roll back like the edges of a scroll. The smoke will pass like feverish dreams..._

_And darkness too shall pass, and songs shall cease, and bitter striving...and all the grave shall lie quiet, the bones no more will keen._

_And winter's sword will thirst no more, the Iron Horse not run..._

_It will pass before you, spinning in your eyes like the swirl of dust in the summer wind, and the sun shall shine through it, clear as when the dirty window opens, and full of fancy, like the bubbles from the wash pot, they will all rise and pass. And you will not be there._

_You will be safe atlast, and realize, you were only dreaming all the while. And though the dreaming hurt, it was a dream only. Just like the seed is buried in dark clay, you will wake from death, and open your eyes,like the flower wakes in spring. And then the stars shall fly home from the South where they hid all winter..._

_One day,Bilbo, the Road Through Evernight, the world of nightmares, will have its end. And when you wake, I will be there...And then, you will understand it all..."_

_"Can you promise, I will wake?"_

_" Sunset to sunrise, you shall wake indeed. This is the way of the world, that things shall change. And your change will come, Bilbo, I swear. _

_But until the Day, remember this. I am the Lord of Dreams, the same as of Waking. And I am the Star, that is my name, and I will guide you through the night. You need not understand,not now...Only believe..It is easier to believe..."_

_"As you wish."_

And just then, they had reached it.

A great mine. A terrible prison of great triangular iron holds. And all along the bank of the frozen River of the Sword, where the Sword of Winter drank its fill of blood, till that of Eowyn and Faramir, shed in sacrifice, dried its tounge forever, had frozen thick as stone. And the Dwarves of all the Ages, since Dwarves first woke in stone, were bound in silver chains, and beat on great anvils, beat out swords from dragon scales, to keep the machine of war ever moving. Weariness hung in the air, thick as the furnace smoke. And they did not sing, as Dwarves are known to sing whilst working. They did not even look up, as their young lord strode in, pale starlight into darkness, falling.

"AZOG!" he cried in a voice as terrible as the quaking of the earth, when she makes song.

"I COME NOW IN THE NAME OF MY LORD TIRGIL! AND WITH ME, IN THE WAKE OF THE IRON HORSE, I BRING TERRIBLE PLAGUES! SUFFER ME NOW, OR SUFFER YOU SHALL! AZOG, HEAR MY VOICE,I'M CALLING YOU OUT! LET MY PEOPLE GO!"

There was a sound in the earth, and Azog came out, in a chariot of brass, robed in woven gold, and sapphire, and a snake swallowing its own golden body, about his head like a circlet.

"Child of Durin! " he laughed and mocked."Come to give me your head atlast...for the pinnacle of my mountain...Behold my bloody river, and locusts eat the field. And the cattle long fell dead. And the angel of death, she has sailed away, just now infact,in the Iron Horse, that marks the end of the Song...What pestilence could you bring that is greater than these?"

And Thorin raised his Oakenshield, and cast back his cloak, to reveal he was robed all in white, and mithril. His dwarves jaws dropped, and Bilbo gasped.

"I come bearing good tidings." The Dwarves of the Keep, were dropping their hammers, to listen. "That the Lord of Sky has come to claim the Lady Spring. I come bringing life where death is, and healing where there is disease, and freedom to the captive , and news ,good news, and prophecy and a sign." he smiled, and bowed his head.

"Test me, and see, says the Lord Tirgil. Behold, for a sign, I shall give you my neck, oh Azog the Defiler..."

Bilbo gasped, and stumbled to him."Th-Thorin?" he asked. But Thorin did not heed.

"No..."Balin exclaimed, for he understood.

"You shall hang me from the top of the Great Snake ,for 7 nights I shall hang there by my neck, high for all to see. And if my Lord Tirgil indeed is Lord, and if the King indeed has come for his own, then shall I wake, on the 8th morning."

Azog gave a cry, "Haste, haste to do it!"

So Thorin was taken in chains, and Bilbo cried, and pulled at his cloak.

"No, Bilbo, you must stay,"Thorin gasped, and tried to shake him off his robe.

"Oh Azog Mightiest of Defilers!" Bilbo cried, voice hoarse, and shaky.

"Would it not be a greater sign, for two to rise, than one? Hang me with my master; test the Lord further yet."

Azog cackled in delight..."NO!" Thorin turned roughly on his heel.

But Balin had stepped forward,"Thorin...This is right..."

"NO,my friends..."

Kili cried out then, unheeding, "Oh Azog Mightiest of Defiliers, would not the waking of an entire host be more a sign than one or two?"

The other dwarves came forward...

"No,you must stay! This is foolishness. I am Durin's heir, oh Azog, take me thus accordingly."

"And we are Durin's servants, Thorin..."Balin exclaimed.

Biblo knotted his fingers in Thorin's cloak of ermine white. "This is not only your road. Haven't we all journeyed together, through the whole world? Thorin...this is our path too, to follow you..to the end..."

The others nodded heartily, "Oh, aye, hang us all!" Bofur cried. Fili clapped a firm hand on Kili's shoulder, and the younger dwarf smiled ,through his nerves. Bombur stood on shaking legs,but nodded furiously. Nori was shaking, hands twisting in his coat, but he smiled because he knew that he was not alone.

Thorin was in tears...But Gloin clapped a hand on his shoulder, "No fears, laddie. We know we shall wake when He atlast comes. But if we must die, then we all die together."

"You said so yourself, a long time ago!"Bilbo chirped.

Thorin embraced him then..."You are wiser than I, Master Baggins..." he muttered. And turned to Azog.

"Now work a sign in the heaven, oh Tallest of Toads! And maybe even you shall be of use, while you live..."

The Dwarves of the Keep watched in wondrous horror then, and they were all bound in chains, and lead to a scaffold, long ago built for renegades, rigged now with many nooses, all of dwarf height range.

Bilbo was given a bucket.A young dwarf maiden looked in his eyes, as she set it before him.

"You are a fool, and are going to die like one." she said.

He leaned forward, and winked, carefullly hiding the fact he was panting, oh so nervous! Another adventure ,indeed. He had never died before.

"Right you are, I'm cracked straight through..."he smiled, his lips trembling... "But I'll talk about this with you again in 7 days...alright?"

A goblin slave-master pulled the rope over Biblo's neck, and kicked the maiden down.

The drums rolled for the despair to heighten. There was an out- cry of troubled voices.

But then the dwarves began to sing,

"_Far over, a wintry darkness cold,_

_Past dungeons deep, and caverns old,_

_There is a Star, and near or far,_

_He is our Lord, and to His trust we hold..."_

Bilbo looked to the heavens, and away in the darkness, in the wake of the Iron Horse, he saw a faint light,as if Elbereth blew a parting kiss.

"_Now, Tirgil, my Lord...I think...I begin to understand..."_

_"Breathe ,Bilbo, one last time. No fears... Nor sorrow. Rest in peace. I am coming for you..."_

That was the last thing he knew, as his lungs moved to obey, one last time...

Last time?


	10. Chapter 10 Hands to the Deck

**Chapter 10: Hands to the Deck~**

Bilbo felt for a moment he was falling into deep water, and he didn't remember losing his breath, because all too soon for that, the steady hands of Faramir were pulling him free of whatever sorcery it was.

"Oh, Bilbo!, " the Captain cried, and knelt beside the Hobbit, beating his palm into his back, as he choked on the sky.

The sky? He was astounded. But here the wind was colder, and the stars close enough to touch. He had drowned in the clouds, when he had taken flight.

Now before him, stood a figure, slender and tall, and clad in mithril armor, and riding trousers of ermine white, and boots of silver gild. And she had the wings of an eagle, folded like a cloak, and a helmet as pure and white and shining as one of the Silmaril. Her face was pale as moonlight, her eyes of purer silver than her boots even, and her hair of pale gold.

A sword was at her side. The Sword of Winter, Bilbo recognized. But now it was at her command, and so was the Iron Horse. And she was Queen of the North Wind, just as her Lord had said.

"Well met, Master Baggins!" laughed the clear-as-steel voice.

"Well met, Eowyn."

Her eyes swept the deck quickly. "Ah,milord Thorin, well met indeed. I must take council with you; we must needs bring this ship about, and turn it in haste for the end of the Void, for or Lord goes there.." her voice trailed off.

It was then that Bilbo noticed, his friends lay about him, dazed, as if they had all just fallen into the strangest of dreams.

Which, it seemed as though they had.

They noticed Faramir then, was robed in sky blue, and his armor was like pure silver, and thus did his eyes shine. He seemed younger, and less worn by care in this twilight. A grave peace had fallen, together with elven light, over his face. And then they knew.

They had been assembled in the sky. Dead but Alive.

"Captain, to the helm if you would, milord!" Eowyn cried, and Faramir leaped to his feet, clad in boots of softest deerskin, more like the slippers made for an elven child.

"Aye aye, milady!And hands to the deck. Come friends, to the darkness we ride the Old Horse on water!"

The wheels of the Iron Horse groaned, around great furnaces.

Thorin leaped to his feet. "Aha! But isn't this indeed, what we ,as Dwarves, do best?...Come Bilbo, get them up...To work, lads!"

"Oh, uhmm...Thorin..I think you may have...well..forgotten,...an important thing."

"Oh?" Thorin kicked Bombur in the rather full seat of his pants..."Up..." he growled.

"Well, uhmmm"

"Come Bilbo, say what is needed. We've work, lad, work in the furnaces..."

"Yes well,uhmm...about that..."

"Out with it, lad!"

"I'M NOT A DWARF! I'M A HOBBIT!"

The sudden outburst made Faramir look up from the helm, and Eowyn turn from fixing the rigging of the prow, a mischievous smile on her stern face.

The other dwarves were roused on their feet, by his yelling.

"Mm..he is right...at that..."Kili remarked, under his breath.

Thorin smiled, face like a wolf who's caught a bunny by the tail.

"You also said you weren't a burglar, and then you snuck the Arkenstone away from Smaug the Terrible..."

"Yes, but I'm really NOT a dwarf, and I won't ever be one...and..."

Thorin clapped a hand on Bilbo's back...Lifted him up suddenly,to riding on his shoulder,and the shoulders of all the others, joining in the joke.

"Woah now ,lads, let's make a dwarf of Mister Bilbo B. of Bagshot Row,then!" Thorin laughed.

"Hi ho,hi ho,it's off to work we go!"Nori cried in a sing-song voice.

Eowyn turned from making ready the gunwale with the catapults.

"Shall we give the wind a song?" she cried."Don't sailors sing, come, Captain, you knew a few?"

"I did,indeed, my Lady."

"What songs do they sing then?"

Faramir licked his lips, and began, and the Dwarves and the Lady joined in:

"_Where the waves are high and green,_

_No sandy weight of shore is seen,_

_Away oer the sea,the sea,_

_A merry song can change the tide,_

_And bring again those that abide,_

_Away in darkness, let none hide,_

_Or let none think,no hope there is,_

_When harbor lights are burning yet,_

_Let none lose heart who sieze green reins,_

_And ride to battle on those waves,_

_Let none lose faith who yet can breathe-_

"That's none of us, but anyway!"Bofur added to the words

_Let none of us give up the fight,_

"Oh but we've barely begun to fight!" Eowyn added with a wave of her blade,

_Let none of them forsake the light,_

_Or give the day up for dead,_

_Let not despair, nor falling Night,_

_Bid a sailor hang his head,_

_For out beyond the last dark wave,_

_There may yet be, both strong and brave,_

_Sailors who sailed on the sea,_

_And passed through their storms mightily,_

_And made it home again..._

On they sang, and sped the ship into the Evernight. And, as if they were sirens, suddenly the Great Winged Ones ,of whom Smaug spoke,(and the greater of whom Eowyn warned) began to come from all corners of Darkness.

Eowyn drew her sword, and leaped into the midst of the deck.

"WHAT HAVE WE TO LOSE,FRIENDS!WE ARE ALREADY DEAD!"

With a lusty yell, as fearless as lions ,they made ready for battle, and that is where they will be, while the Seven Days of the End remain.


	11. Chapter 11 The She Elves Declare War

**Chapter 11: The She-Elves Declare War~**

It would seem that in the wake of battle and death, and the end of Ages, I had forgotten to mention whither the She-Elves had gone, and why they do not hang high by the noose, as Thorin's Company? Simply , they were scouting ahead, and came back to find Thorin gone.

It was with great sorrow then, that their keen elven eyes, saw ahead into the darkness of the Dwarf-Keep, and did witness the sacrifice of Thorin, and his noble dwarves, and of Bilbo.

Then Arwen shrieked like the sound of the sea-gulls in rage and sorrow, and the fury of an Elvish maiden is cold, and terrible and white as the sea.

But Tauriel stood still as if she were turned to stone, for the Company of Oakenshield were her dear friends, and the dearest of these was young Kili,who's hair veiled his face, blown in the wind, and she would not look apoun the sight of him in his death, and I will not tell of it, for it is too grim a picture for the minds of them that hear the telling.

But it is the silent fury, deep as stone, beginning in the bones, and welling up like the floods from the heart of the earth, becoming madness embodied, that is the very finest point of rage.

And Arwen turned to see Tauriel, draw forth her moon-white blade.

"So they like killing. They like death?They like cutting off young life at the end of rope?"And once more the image of Kili in her mind's eye drove the nails into the madness' coffin, like the sinking of the teeth of a wolf soon to die of hunger, satisfied with one end, and only one...

"Shall we not give them a hell beyond their darkest dreaming? Come, my sister, let us show them the fury of the elves..."

Then Arwen nodded gravely, and her raven hair blew back in the wind, to expose the palor of her horror, becoming the mask of one going against the last stretch of darkness, to wake hell, and not be silent, until the stones have bled their last, in agony.

Now on the other side of the Dwarf keep, there is a door, and it's path goes down into the darkness, the latter end of a long tunnel that's mouth is the mouth of the Iron Horse, the Prison of the Valkyrie, that has,so told, risen into heaven to be the war-ship against the Great Worms, here at the End of Song. The Door at the End of the Keep, that Door is called the "Door of Flame" for there dwell the Balrogs, as they are in eternal torment for their vile being. And the name of their number is Legion, for they are innumerable, and each mightier than the last, and shadow and flame ,in ever fermenting potency, runs through each his veins that lingers in that darkness. The very mention of the name of the Door, would cause even valiant Gil-galad to have swooned in his dread of the doom that awaited him.

But the She-Elves were so cold with the fury of the murder done their friends, and the fury of their failure to protect them from this end, that they would not rest till vengeance was taken;and should they die a thousand times in that fire, die they would, and rise from their ashes,and shake them off as dust, and they would not rest,till fired- blood poured over the rocks in ruin, and exposed the fullness of the shame, of that mountain's heart.

Arwen came to the gate, and with a loud voice, she spoke in the High- Elven tounge to it, but the words are transalated into the Common Tounge as follows:

"HEAR NOW ,GATES OF BLOOD AND FIRE, AND HEAR NOW SERPENTS OF SHADE! IN THE NAME OF TIRGIL,I COMMAND YOU, OPEN AND RECEIVE ME! FOR YOU CLAIM TO HAVE KNOWLEDGE OF HELL AND OF DARKNESS! AND GREAT WOES YOU HAVE WROUGHT,OH HEART OF DARKNESS, IN YOUR IGNORANCE OF FLAME.I BRING TO YOU A SECRET FIRE! I SHALL TEACH YOU WHAT HELL IS! AND YOU SHALL PRAY FOR MERCY IN THE END, AND SHALL NOT RECEIVE IT.

ON THE LIVES OF EOWYN,AND OF FARAMIR,AND OF LEGOLAS ,THOUGH NOW HE LIVES,AND FOR THE LIVES OF OAKENSHIELD AND HIS MIGHTY HOST, AND FOR BILBO ,WHO BORE THE ENEMIES ACCURSED WEAPON, I SWEAR IT!"

With a hiss of laughter, and a curse, the doors of hell swung open,

And the servant of Sauron, once called his mouth, stepped forward, in a beggar's old robe, and took them by each a hand, as if he were an old blind man in need of leading:

"Come in,come in, my lords bid you a hearty welcome!"


	12. Chapter 12 West of Moon,East of Sun

**Chapter 12:West of the Moon, East of the Sun**

**Author's Note: Dear Readers(especially reviewers): I am terribly sorry to you ,the faithful few, for the emotional levels this part of the story may have had. I can guarantee that the circumstances will improve in the next installment, as this chapter marks the end of "The Road Through Evernight". If you wish to continue the story, the following part will be titled: "The Fire Wakes". Again, your reviews have been greatly appreciated, and have been the inspiration for continuing the narrative. Speaking of which,on with the story...**

*** the name of this chapter is taken from Frodo's lyrical change of the "Road Goes Ever On" song, in the last chapter of RotK**

And thus it was, that Tirgil steered them straight and true, to the very Heart of the Darkness, for the Battle to mark the end of all battles, The Battle of the Seven Days.

And as they approached the very core of the darkness, the very air grew heavy as walls of the Sands of Time come crashing down, in a glorious ruin.

As darker and heavier it grew, and the very air groaned as though it was formed of the dust of the bones of the dead, the light of Tirgil began to shine within Him, and before their eyes His shape began to change, to its true form, and He became a lamp in the shape of Man, but His skin was like molten brass, and He out-shone the Suns of the Seven Days.

And He drew the wheel sharp to the Sea-of-the-Shedding -of-Blood, where were gathered all the murders that ever were, from beginning to end.

High at the peak, where the crimson waves made war, there laboured as though she would capsize, the Iron Horse, and one could see Captain Faramir at her helm, keeping her afloat admist the mighty storm. And Eowyn was on deck, the wind at her command, and over their head rose the Seven Serpants of the Days, to make their war.

"Rise, rise, lords of shadow..." they hissed to one another, "Swallow all light, and let the End be!"

Eowyn drew their sword against them, "Now shall end the words of poison! Come friends, today is more than the day we die,for dead we are, and yet is the day when we can lose no more, so today, my friends, shall we have justice! This is the Final Victory!"

And Tirgil handed the wheel to Theoden saying, "Come, Horse- Master, you have lead legions to victory, and steered them through many a fight. You are worthy to ride one more steed to the wind, be it made of wood and sails alone." And then He rose, and to their awe was walking on the blood-water.

And He turned His burning eyes to Frodo, and held out a hand:" It is time."

Frodo and Sam stepped forward, when Frodo turned to Sam: "Would you do anything for me?" he asked, on a sudden.

"Indeed, I would, master." Sam answered, in all honesty.

"Even...die...for me?"Frodo asked, and his voice was heavy with tears un-wept, and Sam's deep ,brown eyes grew wide, as, at last , he understood.

"You...know...I would...?"

Frodo smiled sadly, "I must ask you do to something that will be harder than to die for me, Sam, dear Sam...And I am guilty for asking it, for were I in your skin, I could not do it..."

"What..must you ask me, master?" But Sam already knew.

"The Ring is my burden, encircles my life, is woven into my life, like a ring of fire, sealed in my bones, as much as it is pure gold. There is but one way for the Ring to end atlast...I must bear it..hence..."

"And...I can't come." Sam felt as though he could vomit the words up again, now that they were said.

Frodo smiled..."Not this time..."

Sam's face grew white as the winter through which they had plowed, and his eyes as dark as the Night, who's road they had trod to its, at last,weary end. Suddenly, the absolute horror of the first moment they found themselves here came back to him, in full force ,with new meaning. The Fellowship gathered in a circle around him, horror on all their faces, wondering at this most bitter of partings that had ever been,since the parting of Tirgil and Melkor.

The Prince stood on the water, hand out-stretched still.

Frodo drew up,to his full height. He met Gandalf's eyes, and they were full of a pain that's depths he feared to even imagine; it made him dizzy like when one lingers on the edge of a bottomless ravine.

Merry and Pippin wept, though they didn't know why.

Aragorn was shaking his head, and Gimli gasped ,"No..." about to argue, as was his way. Legolas bowed his head, praying aloud in elvish, and for their distress, even those of them who understood his tounge didn't follow the more ancient words he said, not enough to repeat them in the Common, anyway. Boromir nodded, smiling through tears...

"Has the time of my redemption come atlast, when I can let Frodo go, and without bitterness?..."

Frodo smiled at him, "There was never any bitterness, for my part."

"Go...?" asked Gimli, confused.

Frodo smiled,"Yes...Go..."

His eyes never left Sam..."My friends, here atlast, our Fellowship ends...You shall no more be asked to share in my terrible burden. But when ,at last it is all over, it would seem as we shall meet again, a Fellowship again, for another purpose,in a diffrent world..."

Then he smiled, a tiny smile, "My Master calls me...to die with Him...And I must..obey...Take heart,my friends! You know that death holds no sway,for all your eyes have seen, and some of you have known. We will meet again, when Shadow is turned to Paradise..."

"Frodo?" Sam cried...and stumbled forward, as Frodo turned to go, clutching at his cloak,and his coat, and gripping them with anxious, twisting fingers.

Of all the pains of Master Samwise, and all his many valiant fights, this last, with his own hands, his own will to release his grip...was the hardest.

Frodo did him the grace of not forcing him,but his eyes said'You must let me go'.

"And there's...no way...I can come?"

Frodo smiled, and pressed shaking hands to Sam's grasping ones..."Do you love me, Sam?..."

"Oh,master, how hard! There is no words for the answer! Indeed, the dearest of friends you are,sir, the dearest!"

Frodo's lips flickered into a smile. "And... you know,that I love you in return,friend of friends?"

"Indeed, master, oh harder question! Yes, I do!"

Frodo laughed, "Then we are never parted in heart, Sam, dear Sam. And the Lord set a watch between you and me, until we meet again..."

"That means..."

"Let go, Sam..."Frodo's voice pleaded, gently, barely a thread of sound.

In the end Master Samwise won his greatest battle. But it brought him to his knees. Frodo didn't even bother to straighten his collar, as though somehow Sam's presence lingered in the rumpling of the fabric.

"Goodbye..." he said, and smiled as bravely as ever he had, and even winked in the mischief that was Frodo's very air.

Aragorn strode forward, and clutched Sam's shoulder, face grave.

Frodo nodded, knowing he would lead in the momentary abscence of their Lord.

Who's hand was out-stretched still.

Frodo turned from them then,with no less effort than Sam let go. And walked to his Lord, and took His hand.

And the Prince said, "All the un-done deeds have been done again, save one...Mine..." He laughed.

"Fear nothing, friends. Victory is Mine yet. It was given to me before the Song began, and will be Mine when it is silent. You ,oh guardians,oh 8 walkers...When Spring wakes,lead her to her mountain, to claim it for her own. She is my very life walking free of her prison,and my Bride. And when she passes,and returns over this dark road, all will be made new. It is time...to free her..."

And He and Frodo went further yet, and as they walked,the Ring began to blaze brighter all the while.

Smeagol wailed, and his eyes caught fire, and no one watched, couldn't for the horror, as he was burned to nothing.

But watch they did, as the Master, and Frodo leaning into His chest, spread out His hands, and Frodo's with Him.

And the Ring blazed hotter and hotter and hotter.

Till Frodo made his choice, and closed his eyes.

And flame consumed them in one instance, and there was silence, and then-!

And explosion so heavy from where they stood, it rent great holes in the shadow, and grey splotches opened,windows to the heavens, and a noise and confusion therein.

Sam swooned, and rolled on the deck, away from Aragorn's arms.

The King turned in tears to his astonished friends and smiled:

"Behold the Day has come! When the Age of Men comes crashing down! Behold, it is THIS day! But shall we not still fight?!"

And with a great cry, they mustered to the battle, and spurred the small ship over the dark waters,to join Eowyn's company, as the deck of the Iron Horse was ablaze with serpent fire...

**Being the End of the Third Part of the Tales of New Shadow...**


End file.
